First Rule of Flying
by CatherineofAragon
Summary: A strange dream gets River to thinking... Dream sequence somewhat based off of the flashback in the unaired pilot of Birds of Prey, spoilers for Serenity. Takes place at the end of Serenity, with dialogue from the last scene.


**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Finally! I have no excuse for not posting another story... I'M SORRY!**

**...okay, enough of that. I don't really know when this story came to me... I guess I wanted something that would kind of unsettle River, but not scare her out of her wits. And for some reason, the first thing I thought of was Heath Ledger's Joker. And I was thinking of using a scene from the Dark Knight, but then I thought of this flashback from the unaired pilot of Birds of Prey, and I thought, whoa, dream sequence. Yeah, I know. It still sounds crazy, no matter how many times I say it.**

**I tried to make the text sort of childish, because I intended it to be sort of not really in River's point of view. I don't know... I guess I sort of wanted it to be her thoughts, but in third person. So I tried to make it fit her nature, and I hope it worked.**

**Without intending to, I kind of might have made this sort of Mal/River... I don't even know if I like the pairing or not. So please, if you're going to review, I'd prefer this not be the only reason. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>The woman looks up at a man standing over her. River Tam watches in confusion as he steps forward into the light.<em>

_This man is strange. Different. Like her, but… scarier._

_River finds she doesn't like the man._

_He crouches down next to the woman with red hair._

"_You were great once," he murmurs. "But you're broken now."_

_He extends a hand. "Let me help you fly."_

_And the woman reaches out to take it. River tries to stop her, she really does, but it is too late. The woman falls still, and the man lets out a chilling laugh- more of a cackle, really, but almost like a childish giggle- and all River sees of him is green hair, a purple coat, and pale, pale skin._

* * *

><p>River awakens with a start. She sits up slowly and looks around. She is the first awake, it seems.<p>

River walks down the narrow hallway, glancing around nervously. The man could be hiding anywhere, based on what little she knows of this ship. Only now does she remember the red-haired woman. What had happened to her?

Some part of River doesn't want to know.

"So, you gonna help us out later on?" River turns. Malcolm Reynolds jumps down onto the ground outside the ship. He offers a hand to River, and she accepts it, stepping down on the ground beside him.

"You know," Mal starts, "They may think you're broken now, but I think you'll be good to go in a bit." River looks up at him inquisitively. The man in her dream had said something similar. Mal elaborates. "You know, the state of the human mind seems to be kind of like a ship. You don't take care of her, you toss her around like it's no big deal, and she starts hurtin' real bad. But with a bit of fixin' up, and a fair bit of the first rule of flying, she's good as new in no time. But we'll get into that another time."

He laughs. "And here I am, having' a philosophical conversation with… well, you… I guess I don't expect you to respond or anything… or maybe I do. I don't know." He stands up. "Anyway, it's probably late enough. I'm gonna go make sure no one blows up the kitchen again." River smiles as she watches Mal storm down the hallway, already yelling when he didn't even know if anyone was awake.

That was the captain they had all come to know and love.

River stands too, but turns to look at the damaged Serenity. She runs a hand down the side of the ship, still smiling. She decides maybe repeating those words a second time couldn't hurt.

"You're broken now," she tells Serenity, "but if you want, I'll show you how to fly."

* * *

><p>Mal shakes his head. "But it ain't all buttons and charts, little albatross. You know what the first rule of flying is?" He laughs. "Well, I suppose you do, since you already know what I'm about to say."<p>

River smiles. "I do. But I like to hear you say it."

"Love. You can learn all the math in the 'verse, but you take a boat in the air that you don't love, she'll shake you off just as sure as the turn of the worlds. Love keeps her in the air when she oughta fall down, tells you she's hurtin' before she keels. Makes her a home."

River gazes out into the skies in front of them. "Storm's getting worse."

"We'll pass through it soon enough."

And standing in the doorway, Simon smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it! Strange dream sequence that doesn't really seem to fit with the rest of the story, and unintentional Mal/River fluff on top!**

**...this really did turn out strange, didn't it?**

**Anyway, read and review, please!**

**-Sayuri**


End file.
